gigglebizfandomcom-20200216-history
The voice actors of chowder: Washing
Washing is the first voice actor episode. Plot Cameron Diaz & Grey DeLisle hang their clean dresses out to dry, but Nicky and C.H. Greenblatt go swimming. They put their swimming costumes, but Nicky puts his swimming costume in too - which washes! Places *Nicky's house *Swimming Transcript *Nicky Jones (Chowder): Mary, EuroTrish, what are these clothes? *Cameron Diaz (Mary Ann): These are my clothes. *Grey DeLisie (EuroTrish): & my dress. *Cameron Diaz (Mary Ann) I'm going shopping with my daughter. See you later. *C.H. Greenblatt (John): See you later. *Grey DeLisle (EuroTrish): Bye-bye. *Nicky Jones (Chowder): Bye. Good Mary. Happy to go shopping. Let's go swimming. *C.H. Greenblatt (John): Yes. (C.H. Greenblatt & Nicky go swimming.) *Nicky Jones (Chowder): We're at swimming. Let's take off our clothes & put on our swimming costumes. Let's go in the big pool. (C.H. Greenblatt & Nicky Jones squeal with delight) *C.H. Greenblatt (John): I'm a shooting star. *Nicky Jones (Chowder): I'm a rocket! *C.H. Greenblatt (John) Look! I'm a bird! I feel light as a feather. Look, Chowder. Look under the water. *Nicky Jones (Chowder): Watch this, John. (doing a summer salt.) *C.H. Greenblatt (John): Wonderful, Chowder. *Nicky Jones (Chowder): John, do a summer salt. *C.H. Greenblatt (John): Alright. (does a summer salt) *Nicky Jones (Chowder): You did it, John. *C.H. Greenblatt (John): Yeah, I think I've hit an air pocket. *Nicky Jones (Chowder): You can fly to the moon this way & I can fly south for the winter. I'm a bird! *C.H. Greenblatt (John) I'm a plane! *Nicky Jones (Chowder) I'm going too high! Hey, John, I can't get down! Help! John, the clock! *C.H. Greenblatt (John): Stay with us, Chowder, it will chop us the bits! We're in trouble! I can't stop! *Nicky Jones (Chowder): It's pulling me in! *C.H. Greenblatt (John): I can't stop! I can't stop! *Nicky Jones (Chowder): What can we do? *C.H. Greenblatt (John): Grab hold on something! *Nicky Jones (Chowder): There's nothing to grab on to! Help! We're gonna get killed! *C.H. Greenblatt (John): Help! Help! Lifeguard, please turn off the clock! I'm swimming. Quick, Chowder! Swim! Swim! or you'll get cut in half! *Nicky Jones (Chowder): I can't! *C.H. Greenblatt (John): You're gonna swim, Chowder, it's the only way. Swim! That's wonderful, Chowder! We've swam! Let's have a shower. (Chowder & John have a shower & go to their dressing room.) Oh. My costume is a bit wet. Chowder's too. Let's put on their clothes and put their swimming costumes in the towel & put the towel in the bag. (Nicky Jones & C.H. Greenblatt go home.) We put the clothes in the washing machine & then we turn it on. (The washing machine is filling up with hot soapy water.) *Nicky Jones (Chowder): Splosh, Splosh, Splosh! (The washing machine is making the house shake) Oh, John, Where are our swimming costumes? *C.H. Greenblatt (John): We're washing them. (Chowder opens the washing machine door & takes out his swimming costumes.) Look, Chowder. My swimming costume is all nice & clean & look what it's done to Chowder's. Your swimming costume is all nice & clean too. (Cameron Diaz & Grey DeLisle are home from shopping.) *Cameron Diaz (Mary Ann): Hello, John. *C.H. Greenblatt (John): Hello, Mary Ann. *Grey DeLisle (EuroTrish): Hello, Chowder. *Nicky Jones (Chowder): Hello, EuroTrish. John and I had a problem. Mary & EuroTrish went shopping & where are you clothes? *C.H. Greenblatt (John): Here. *Cameron Diaz (Mary Ann): John, there are my clothes. *Grey DeLisle (EuroTrish): & Chowder, there is my dress. *Nicky Jones (Chowder): John and I went swimming. So, John and I washed them. Thanks, EuroTrish. *Cameron Diaz (Mary Ann): I wear my clothes. *Nicky Jones (Chowder): Why, Mary? *Cameron Diaz (Mary Ann) What do you think, John? *C.H. Greenblatt (John) Yes. Characters *Nicky Jones *C.H. Greenblatt *Cameron Diaz *Grey DeLisle Category:Voice actors episodes